


霸道总裁爱上我

by cht0121



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cht0121/pseuds/cht0121
Summary: 总裁轩 x 灰姑娘斌斌 AU*套路如题，搞笑狗血向*烂梗频飞*OOC*粤语对白*渣文笔*随时修文，尽量不弃坑
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, HinsKenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 初遇

关智斌坐在偌大而空无一人的会议室中干等了两小时。

即使他早就知道Avon的求职面试绝不轻松，但也在漫长的等待中几乎磨光了耐性，连番深呼吸着告诉自己须保持心平气和，这只是最初的考验而已。以这种极不尊重的方式考验求职者，大概也是在预演将来老板各种横蛮的要求，和作为秘书的基本修养吧。毕竟他早有耳闻，Avon的老板是绝对的难搞，但秘书的薪金也是高得绝对的不合理——这分明是意味着老板难搞到要出天价薪金来聘请秘书，然而即使如此，空缺仍是长期霸占求职网职缺前排。

还好人力资源部的面试官Eunice并没再考验他多久，笨拙地踩着高跟鞋跚跚来迟，看着她焦急又委屈得双眼通红地连番道歉，他的怒火全被浇熄，和善地递上履历，随即进行了一番自我介绍。

求职面试的内容也和关智斌的想像毫不相同，Eunice只询问他能否接受突如其来的加班工作，以及能不能服侍好喜怒无常的老板——关智斌早就听说过Avon的老板怪癖一堆，超难侍候，但是服侍他的薪金比市价高上一大截，缺钱的他当然早就做好心理建设，告诉自己受苦受难占了薪金的一大部分，自我安慰过二百次的他坚定地点头，拍着胸脯保证自己会做好呢份工，热情得让Eunice吓了一跳。

她看着履历上列出青涩的经验和技能，又看了看长得一脸清秀帅气的关智斌，思考半晌才点点头，向他递上了文件夹内早已预备好的雇佣合约，「你睇下份合约，冇乜问题可以签名，听日返工O唔OK？」

关智斌愣了愣，早就知道Avon急切地聘请秘书，但没想到招聘过程远比他想像的随意，甚至都没多问半题关于他的经验或技能。这时候再装清高可没有什么意思，他接过合约翻阅起来，确认薪金金额和他问到的价钱相称，差点压抑不住嘴角上扬。

合约余下的部分他装模作样地看了一遍，实质上也没认真阅读进去。既然都沦落到要卖身了，卖身契上面写什么都不重要了。

他爽快地签下了合约，反倒让Eunice窒了窒，惊讶又疑惑地问，「你冇其他嘢问？」

关智斌收了笔，露出一个心照不宣的笑容，「冇问题，我会准时返工㗎喇。」

Eunice心虚地笑了笑，她对于骗迷途小羔羊进公司是有些心理抵触的，但老板的命令实在过于强势，她只好泯灭良心地助纣为虐，但面对露质疑时仍会推波助澜一把，能救一个是一个——偶尔见到这样爽快的求职者，她还是会忍不住心虚，在心里划着十字期望他未来平安快乐。

「OK，咁听朝九点见。」

关智斌握着合约，灿烂地笑着点点头，「听朝见。」

Eunice准时地走到Avon的接待处迎接，看着早已在一旁等候的关智斌精神奕奕地对她打招呼，她不着痕迹地松了一口气，笑意盈盈地将他带进了总经理办公室门外。她看了看表，凝重地看着他，用眼神问他是否准备好。

关智斌盯着办公室的门牌，朝她点点头，深深吸了一口气，在心底偷偷给自己打气，使劲地压下因紧张而狂跳不止的心跳。

加油，关智斌，你能行的呀。

Eunice叩响总经理办公室的门，里面的人朗声叫了声请进，她便领着关智斌进门。

「早晨张生，呢位系你嘅新秘书Kenny。」

办公桌前的张敬轩从电脑屏幕上抽空看了眼来人，蹙起眉上下打量了关智斌个遍，侧头去看Eunice，「Eunice，我唔系叫你请返个年纪大啲嘅秘书咩？ 」

关智斌没想到一开始就被劈头劈面地嫌弃，愕然地看向Eunice，她一脸尴尬地看着张敬轩，「系⋯⋯沈小姐嘅意思。」

「又系沈小姐拣嘅人？」张敬轩凌厉的视线移到关智斌身上，看得他浑身不舒坦。他刚想回敬一记眼神，立刻想起了丰厚的薪水，收回荒唐的想法，厚着脸皮地堆满笑容。

Eunice瞥了关智斌一眼，窘迫地点了点头。

「我知喇，你出返去做嘢啦。」张敬轩的面色又沉了半分，Eunice闻言如获大赦，飞快地转了出去，留下关智斌与他共处一室，面面相觑。

「过嚟坐。」张敬轩合上了档案夹，关智斌点点头，发现眼前这位总经理的气场远比他想像中强势，扫他一眼都几乎叫他心跳加速，更何况从他们的言谈中发现，自己好像并不是总经理眼中理想的人选。

他艰难地挪动脚步，走到张敬轩的办公桌前，「张生。」

「Kenny，我开门见山讲啦，你确实唔系我心目中嘅理想秘书人选。不过我唔会以貌取人嘅，Eunice拣得你，咁你一定有你嘅过人之处。」

过人之处个鬼——看来总经理是不知道人力资源训对待他秘书的招聘程序有多随便，况且Eunice不是刚刚才自招了是沈小姐选他的么！关智斌自然不会在脸上透露半点想法，面挂微笑，眼神飘移着点了点头。

「我先小人后君子喇，我对秘书嘅要求好高，你要24小时on call，我嘅行程你要了如指掌，对客户嘅礼数要做足。如果你做唔到嘅话，你宜家可以走先。」张敬轩盯着他，仿佛盯到了他灵魂深处埋藏的心虚，关智斌强绷着淡定的微笑，用力地又点了点头。

「我会尽力㗎喇！」

「尽力系唔够，要做到最好。」张敬轩蹙眉，严肃地更正了战战兢兢的关智斌，小秘书只得连声道着明白，小心翼翼地退了出房间。

他拍了拍自己的胸脯，才终于敢卸下满脸僵硬的笑容。

受老板吩咐的行政部同事打开了一堆文档，温馨提醒关智斌不止要看，还得好好背个滚瓜烂熟，否则后果不堪设想。关智斌乖巧地点头如捣蒜，却看见同事看他的目光很复杂，良久一脸可惜地摇了摇头，「都唔知叫唔叫你加油好。」

看关智斌一脸惊诧，同事又压下声线补充道，「Eunice话系沈小姐钦点你，张生一定好唔钟意你。你喺度要自求多福喇⋯⋯」

关智斌的心跳咯登了一下，连忙追问沈小姐的身份，同事紧张地盯了一眼总经理办公室的门，小声地说，「沈小姐系沈氏家族嘅千金，亦系张生嘅未婚妻，但系张生好唔钟意佢。」

「点解嘅？」关智斌瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛，疑惑地看着同事，同事不禁感叹这样单纯的小绵羊，竟就将要被张敬轩摧残还真可惜。

「其实呢场系政治联姻嚟嘅⋯⋯听讲沈小姐喺某场酒会上对张生一见钟情，透过沈氏向张生提出婚约，为咗喺商界站稳阵脚，张生只好勉强应承啦。」

「我喺商界站唔稳阵脚，应该系因为我啲同事唔够努力工作。」

张敬轩的声音从二人的正后方传来，同事的脸色瞬间青了半截，哆嗦着转头看向他，「张⋯⋯张生。」

关智斌的表情更加精彩，仿佛感觉整个世界都因而停滞下来，他只敢偷偷瞥了张敬轩一眼，「⋯⋯张生。」

「咁得闲讲事非，系咪太少嘢做？洗唔洗我同周经理讲声？」张敬轩脸带笑意，瞪着二人的眼神却锋利得似刀刃，关智斌觉得他早就将自己与同事千刀万剐了五十遍，随即将头低下去，怯懦地摇着头。

「Sorry张生。」

「仲有你，Avon嘅员工守则都未睇熟就开始讲老板事非，好嘅唔学。今晚同我留低背晒成本员工守则佢，听朝我会抽嚟问。」

不需去看张敬轩的表情，从他毫无温度的声线，关智斌都能想像出来他脸色有多铁青。他闭上眼睛认命地想，上班的第一个小时就已经被老板抓到和同事讲他的事非，接下来能如何跟著名小器的老板过日子呢——

关智斌又抽空瞄了一眼张敬轩的脸色，果然是比他煮焦的锅底还黑，小声地应了句，「知道。」

张敬轩凌厉地又瞪了两人一眼，踭踭有力地踩着节奏走回房间。

关智斌忧愁地和同事交换了一个眼神，颓丧地看着员工守则上密密麻麻的文字叹了口气，换来同事同情的目光，无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀——而关智斌只好在心底疯狂责备自己的愚蠢，满脑子都在想为何张敬轩的鞋跟这么吵，却可以悄无声息地突然出现在他们背后呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕写太长进展太慢自己会没心机写，希望不会太急赶  
> 目前存档只有一章，希望可以发出来逼自己填完坑，但是按工作忙碌程度更新可能很慢…  
> 大家可以随意点梗，我尽量满足hh


	2. 改观

张敬轩关上了房门后，气冲冲拨通了沈汶盈的电话，劈头就骂她神经病，没有一句粗口，听在她耳里却百般刺耳。对方早就习惯了他三天两头便打来责骂自己，她从不是什么省油的灯，顾不上千金的身份，字字铿锵地反驳回去。

「你有病就同我睇医生啦，脑科医生我识好多个㗎，介绍俾你医返好先啦，咪日日发晒癫咁觉得我同个个秘书都有路！」

「系呀我有病㗎，咁叻你咪解除婚约咯！你可以睇下我爹地会唔会撤资，到时我唔知Avon可以挨到几耐。」沈汶盈在话筒另一端的语气很是嚣张，仿佛隔着电话线都能看见她扯着嘴角笑意盈盈的模样，张敬轩光是想到都觉得恶心，愤怒地摔上了话筒。

「黐L线！」

张敬轩无法反驳沈汶盈所讲的一字一句，正因为如此他才更愤怒，情绪无法自控，将台面上的全部档案夹扫到了地上，噼哩啪啦地闹出了不少动静。

文件夹倒作一团，耳边归于平静，越发大声的喘气声却捂住了他的听觉，呼吸渐因激动而变得困难。他大口大口地尝试吸着气，肺部的空气反倒越来越稀薄，他摸着本应躺在口袋里的喷剂却空空如也——他忘记带出门了。

张敬轩难受得如同脱了水的金鱼，他强行让自己平伏些，按响了关智斌案上的内线电话，气喘却使他拼凑不出字句来，「入⋯⋯入⋯⋯」

小秘书老半天听不见他的声音，疑惑地问道，「张生？」

张敬轩更加恼火，加上胸腔的强烈痉挛让他快要爆炸。他已经无力再说些什么，只得趴在桌上大口喘气，通话响来的忙音让他绝望了好几秒。

他该不会死在自己公司这么丢脸又晦气吧？

幸而是关智斌下一刻敲响了他的房门，数秒后推门而进。

「张生！你见点呀！」关智斌紧张地跑到他面前，见他几乎用尽最后一点力气示意门外，又飞奔到行政部求助。

仿佛又过了半年，几乎费尽了最后一点氧气的张敬轩终于见关智斌拿着喷雾回来，颤抖着塞到他手里，背后还紧跟着半个行政部的同事，一排齐整整忧心忡忡地看着他。

张敬轩抓紧手中的舒张喷雾，用力地吸了一口气，仿佛将整片土地的空气都吸进肺里，才能恰恰缓解胸口的剧烈紧缩，他自觉好了些——虽然脸色在大伙看来仍然苍白如纸。

「入晒嚟做咩？出返去做嘢啦。」张敬轩始终是那个严格的张敬轩，平日清冷的嗓音哑了半度，有气无力。同事们脸上似乎松了口气，恭恭敬敬地退了出去，只剩关智斌在一旁用忧虑夹杂着狐疑的目光看他。

「你做咩咁望我？」张敬轩收好了哮喘喷雾，不解地看着他。

「张生，你有哮喘早啲话俾我听得唔得呀？吓死人咩！」黐线㗎咩——张敬轩绝对不知道关智斌吓得要死，看到他终于喘过气来的一刻差点跪下感谢主，刚刚他差点以为就要看着生命在他面前逝去，心跳仍然狂跳不止。

「我边有机会讲呀。」张敬轩无奈地白他一眼，况且都是因为聘请了他，才会打给那个疯女人，方惹得他哮喘发作。不过——终归是关智斌及时救他一命，这倒是让张敬轩对关智斌的态度稍为缓和了些，「好啦，你出返去做嘢啦。」

「知道。」关智斌点点头，暗忖张敬轩可真是个没啥人性的家伙，半只脚刚从鬼门关拔回来都还想着整天奴役他。罢了罢了，毕竟是受他钱财，确实也没什么该抱怨的。

「⋯⋯喂，听朝唔使抽问住喇，下星期先啦。」张敬轩看他的目光稍微软化了些，关智斌惊讶地睁大了眼睛，「听朝八点，陪我食早餐。」

「⋯⋯哦。」关智斌应了声，不忘捡起散落一地的文件夹，才默默地退出办公室。

他想，将120分的严格降到90分的严格，大概就已经是张敬轩眼中莫大的仁慈了。

关智斌心想，大概在桌前对着员工守则死背烂记，都比对着板着嘴脸的张敬轩吃早餐来得好些。即使是城中高级酒店的豪华早餐，此刻都变得索然无味。

尽管张敬轩面无表情地将食物往嘴里送，他的动作依然优雅得无可挑剔，不忘抽空看了看不知所措的关智斌，正笨拙地模仿着他的动作。他低头又送了一小块滑蛋进嘴，趁机掩饰自己微扬的嘴角。

关智斌专注于盘中餐，自然没发现平常冷着脸的总经理被他的举动惹笑。他小心翼翼地避免出丑，同时庆幸自己能借此来逃避张敬轩灼人的目光。

「喂，快啲食，等阵九点帮我去拎衫。」张敬轩完食，优雅地擦着嘴角，下一秒便皱起眉看着他盘子里还剩下大半的餐点，瞪了他一眼。

——DLLM你唔早啲讲。关智斌只敢将咒骂烂在肚里，含糊地应下，看了看表，已经是八点三十分了——他惊慌地将盘子中剩下的食物全塞进嘴里，像只受惊的仓鼠般将食粮塞满了两颊，滑稽的模样让对面观察良久的张总经理终于忍不住嗤笑出声。

关智斌睁着无辜的大眼睛，委屈地捂住嘴巴，嚼了几口便将食物全数吞下，狼吞虎咽下也尝不出半分昂贵的味道。

「嘥晒啲嘢食。」张敬轩脸带嫌弃地瞥他一眼，改不掉嘴上刻薄的毛病。

关智斌撇开头，在他看不见的地方咂咂嘴，不置可否地在心底忙否认——对着你吃什么东西都是浪费。

「你去拎我件衫嗰阵，叫Kev帮你拣多套西装，今晚陪我去酒会。」

张敬轩挽起咖啡杯，淡定地抿了一小口，将手中的信用卡递到他手里，不打算解答关智斌眼里的任何疑惑。关智斌抿了抿唇，明白自己应该要习惯这位难搞老板的习性，收起多余的情绪，平静地接过他手中的信用卡，恭敬地与他道别，用足够快速而不显得突兀的步速夺门而出。

关智斌最终还是从行政部的口中问到了今晚酒会的主题和详情，订好了造型师和化妆师，顺便在前往取衣服的途中上网查清楚了主办人及其公司背景，甚至还整理成一份文档——至少这样的资料搜集不足以让自己丢脸于人前了吧。

Kev微笑着打量了关智斌一番，最终挑了一套与张敬轩所选款式相似的西装，比老板的稍微低调些。他带著称许的目光点点头，笑说他可能会抢了张敬轩的风头。

关智斌耸耸肩，抱着价值不斐的西装回到办公室，又厚着脸皮地请教了一圈行政部的同事，摘抄了一长串出席酒会的注意事项，回到座位读了又读，也并没有多加强他的信心。

张敬轩敲了敲他座位的隔板，瞄了一眼他落落长的清单，出乎关智斌意料地没有迎来嘲笑，只是淡然提醒他十五分钟后出发到会场。

关智斌抱着两套西装，紧张且不安地背着注意事项和辨认酒会主人翁的样貌，跟在张敬轩身后钻上了他的座驾。

邻座的张总经理瞥了一眼他紧张的模样，直接按灭了他的手机萤幕。他卸去了拒人于千里的冷漠，自信而认真地看进了关智斌的眼睛，「唔洗背呢啲，到时跟住我就得。」

关智斌与张敬轩对视，才发现他的一双桃花眼闪烁着光芒，一瞬间仿佛被他嵌在血肉里头的自信说服，他愣了愣，无意识地点点头。他发现总经理总是刻薄又麻烦，自带的强势却莫名地让人安心下来，即使他知道可能这人下一秒就会变着花样地挑他毛病，但这刻的话仍然成功地抚平了他的不安。

他深深吸了一口气，在心底为自己鼓足了劲，没察觉到旁边那人看着他紧张的模样勾起了笑意，目光随之而温柔了几分。

酒会在各张虚伪脸孔的互相吹捧下打开序幕，一如以往，张敬轩作为年轻有为的企业家楷模成为了全场焦点，而比以往更瞩目的是跟在他身后的竟不再是其貌不扬的丑小鸭，反而是长相比他更俊美的青年——这引起了在座宾客的热烈讨论。

关智斌总觉得身边的宾客有意无意地围着他打转，更有不少目光艳羡或讪笑地看着他，面对或背对他交头接耳个不停，盯得他浑身不自在，恨不得埋到张敬轩身后，抹掉自己在宴会厅内的存在。

「张生，我硬系觉得啲人系咁望过嚟。」

张敬轩挑挑眉，将手中另一杯香槟递给关智斌，不屑地扫了宾客们一眼，「系呀，佢哋望紧你。」

「吓！真㗎？」关智斌还以为是自己多心，没想到老板直接证实了他的想法，宾客的目光就更加炽热。他不自然地低下头，连连后退了好几步，几乎要将自己藏进角落里头。

「怕咩丑吖！你靓仔先多人望咋嘛，大方啲俾佢哋欣赏下我个靓秘书啦。」张敬轩好笑地看着关智斌，拉着他的手腕，大方地走到宴会厅中央。

张敬轩本来并没有认真注意关智斌长得是帅是丑，经造型师提醒后，他才认真端详了关智斌，发现穿着正装的他俊朗而迷人，特别是他那双如同麋鹿般纯净的大眼睛，又似是涉世未深的绵羊，胆怯又害羞地面对一道道野狼的目光。

他看着拼命想将自己挤到角落的关智斌，竟莫名地觉得他有些可爱。

「黐线㗎咩⋯⋯」关智斌小声地吐槽着张敬轩的用词，但他没听错吧，张总经理竟然称赞他靓仔？这不太符合他的毒舌风格吧——

他任张敬轩拉到宴会厅中心，舞台上的司仪正好拉开了酒会的序幕，得体地邀请主礼嘉宾致辞，简短地交代几句后便调暗了会场的灯光，播放起宣传影片来。

关智斌专注地盯着画面，宣传台词极尽沉闷，听得他不禁打了个哈欠。乘着昏暗的灯光，他偷偷四处张望，发现身边也没几个宾客在认真观看影片，悄悄松了口气，更张扬地胡乱张望。身旁的张总经理面带笑容地盯着屏幕，右手插在裤袋里，妆发整理得一丝不苟，自信张扬地外溢。

关智斌不禁又感叹，这样霸气外露又自信满满的张敬轩，举手投足都散发着王者般的耀眼光芒，到哪里都注定成为焦点所在——他怎可能抢得到他的风头？

张敬轩终于察觉到关智斌的目光，抽空瞪了他一眼，用眼神示意他该专心看影片。

听话的关秘书将视线放回影片上，眼角余光看到了不远处走来的中年男人，笑吟吟地走到他旁边停下，看着张敬轩喊了声轩仔。

「蔡Uncle。」张敬轩看到蔡世伯却脸色一变，不着痕迹地将关智斌拽近了自己一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先预告一下下一章可能会卡比较久，灵感卡工作忙加上想调整一下作息  
> 再来一个狗血及总裁文走向预警，情感发展大概比较慢
> 
> 嗯另外就是虽然名为总裁文，但还是比一般总裁文里邪魅一笑「女人，你成功引起了我的注意」的总裁，刻划得稍为饱满一点的啦（但真的就只有一点  
> 我希望不会拖太久拖到忘了自己的设定（？
> 
> 作者很啰嗦也很任性，就这样吧


End file.
